


And There Were Two Beds!

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: '50s sensibilities about sex, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, slight WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Works as a missing scene from episode 1 of WandaVision or of chapter 1 of my fic, "Is This Really Happening?"
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: I Will See You Where the Shadow Ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195511
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	And There Were Two Beds!

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the scene of Wanda moving the two beds together, and this fic was born.

Wanda stood with Vision at the threshold of their bedroom door, with their hands loosely intertwined.

They gazed at each other shamelessly, excited to take this new step in their married life. “Should I open the door, or do you want to try carrying me through again?” She gave him an exaggerated wink, and he put his head in his hands, reminded of his terrible error when they arrived at the house.

“I will make up for it by opening the door for you.” He ushered her inside with a flourish and a bow. “Our humble abode, my lady.” She giggled as she skipped into the room, only to stop short at the sight of the twin beds.

“Vizh, are the beds supposed to be like this?”

Vision studied the beds before turning his gaze on her. “Why should they not be like that, darling?”

Wanda shook her head. She didn’t know, not really. But bed after bed flashed through her mind. Beds with blue sheets. Beds with red sheets. Beds that Vision could barely fit into. Beds that they could roll around on without reaching the edge. Dozens of beds with every possible décor.

But there were was always only one bed.

Wanda looked down and blushed. “It might make tonight…difficult.” She had been looking forward to her wedding night for…months? Years? They’d had their fun, but they had never crossed the line. Now she was trying to talk about sex on the night they were both having it for the first time.

Vision eyed her with concern at her unusual silence. “Is there something the matter, darling?”

“Of course not, dearest.” She tried to smile reassuringly at her new husband, but just as she spoke the last word, more images flooded her mind. Her and Vision. Naked!!! In every imaginable position (and a few seemingly impossible ones). Wanda could hardly believe what she was seeing. She’d never even seen Vision’s…well, you know, before.

He took her hand. “It’s perfectly natural to be nervous, darling. I must confess to being worried myself. I love you, and I worry I will not be able to please you properly.”

Knowing that he felt the same allowed Wanda to think of her next move. “I’m not worried, dear.” She put a finger to her chin. What could she do? Then, it came to her. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life give you two beds, make one bed. With renewed mischievous grin at her husband and another wave of her fingers, she brought the beds together. “There. No more problems.”

Vision was looking at her with complete adoration. And she could only look at him the same way. They had each other now. Whatever these strange apparitions were, they could figure it out together.


End file.
